


脑洞（赫受）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	脑洞（赫受）

——想吃李小赫，把他抱在怀里搓搓揉揉到皮肤发红脸发烫 ，耳朵都是泛红的可爱的不行，然后还要低着头软软的问你干嘛呀。  
——当然是干你呀，我的哥哥。

 

——今天也上台诱惑粉丝了，穿的那么少给粉丝跳舞了。哥哥不是说好只给我一个人看的吗。我吃醋了。今天怎么说也不能饶了哥哥了。

——怎么又哭了，眼泪汪汪的，哥哥是觉得我做的不够用力吗。那我今天也全部射在哥哥体内好不好。 这样哥哥就可以给我生个小宝宝了。像哥哥一样的小宝宝，想想都会很可爱。

——嘴上说着不要碰，可是哥哥底下都湿透了啊。是真的不要我碰吗。那我退出来了哦。 呀，哥哥你底下咬的好紧哦，那到底是让我碰还是不让我碰呀。 我真的是不明白了。

——哥哥的电话响了，是澈哥的呀，哥哥怎么不去接呢？是怕被澈哥听到吗。不会的，哥哥的小嘴只要像下面的小嘴一样紧就可以了。快点接吧，不要晾着澈哥呀。只是哥哥不许发出奇怪的声音让希澈哥听到哦。不然我会生气的。

——今晚能一直留在哥哥体内吗，天气好冷哦，我的下面也冷冰冰的。特别需要哥哥的小穴来暖一暖。哥哥不会拒绝我的吧？哥哥最好了。

——昨天其实我有偷偷看到哥哥和希澈哥在更衣室做羞羞的事情呢。哥哥不乖哦，明明和我说好的为了保持好的状态演出前要休息，结果还跑去和别人在一起。既然哥哥体力这么好，那么这颗跳蛋请哥哥的小穴好好的吃下吧，演唱会上我也想看到哥哥性感的样子。(＊￣︶￣＊)

——哥哥你说如果我不取出来跳蛋，会不会在上你的时候被顶进去更深啊。哥哥你为什么不说话嘛。那我真的进去了哦？ 别哭呀，虽然是不好取出来了，但是哥哥自己努努力也是可以生出来吧，对，就是这样，哥哥你看，像不像你在给我生宝宝呀。

——是之前的乳夹夹的哥哥太痛了吗，哥哥的乳头到现在都还颤巍巍的立着呢。看起来好好吃，好想咬一咬哦。哥哥会允许的吧？

——哥哥的乳头涨涨的。好像一捏就会出奶了呢。

——哥哥的柔韧性真好，这么高难度的动作都可以完成呀。不愧是舞蹈担当，真的是太棒了。

——哥哥你总是哭哦，哭的我只想狠狠的欺负你呢。到时候哥哥下不来床我又要被经纪人念叨了。哥哥总是会给我惹麻烦，可是我还是最喜欢哥哥了。

——今天的饮料是草莓牛奶，是哥哥喜欢的吧？我有偷偷尝了哦，和哥哥下面的水一样是甜滋滋的。哥哥你喝你的呀，我喝我的，十分公平不是嘛。


End file.
